7teen: Birthday Blunders
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Ep: 17: Mykan's birthday is coming and Jen and Caitlin are insistant on trhowing him a big bang party, even though Mykan specifically said that he prefers just to chill out.
1. Intro

**INTRO**

September 13th…

Another day at the mall… It sure felt somewhat strange for us not having to go to school like most of the teens and kids, and we only had like a few classes at college a week or so.

Caitlin shivered softly, "Oohoo… anyone else feel a draft?" she asked.

Jen adjusted her sport's-jacket. "Yeah… What's wrong with the mall's air-conditioning…?"

"My guess is… _that."_ Wyatt said pointing at Jonesy, who came up to the table dressed in a green uniform, meaning that he had indeed gotten his new job on mall maintenance. HE sat down next to Nikki who was indeed shivering…

"What's wrong, Nikki-- need a little warmth and comfort…?" he flirted, but his girlfriend growled. "What were you thinking turning the air-conditioner on high?"

Jonesy felt it was fine just the way it was, and so did Jude. "It's all a matter of just not thinkin' about it." Jude said, "The less you think about the cold, the less it will bother ya."

Wyatt looked dismayed, "Jude… you've spent this past year managing an ice-rink. You're used to cold weather… and Jonesy… you're suit is nylon. It traps the heat from your body inside. Why should _we_ have to suffer..?"

Jonesy didn't believe him, "Yeah right… I'll bet everyone thinks it cool now that they actually are cool…" but he looked around and saw practically everyone in the mall was shivering or sneezing slightly. Even I looked cold as I approached the Lemon wearing a knitted black sweater over my black basketball shirt… with the right arm a little too much longer than the left…

"Jonesy what have you done; go turn the air-conditioner off right now!" I practically sneered. "Man, it's like the North-Pole in here!"

Seeing as how everyone agreed with me, Jonesy scoffed, "Fine, bake in heat." and he walked off.

"Where'd you get that sweater, Mykan?" Caitlin asked.

"Oh, heh… my sister-in-law, Sophie, she sent to me for an early birthday present. She knitted it herself." I answered.

Even Nikki was impressed by the blackness of my sweater. "I wish the Khaki-Barn would sell something that. It sure looks cool…" she complimented.

I raised my right-arm, "Uhm… yeah, that is unless your right-arm is six inches longer than your left." I joked.

"Whoa, wait a minute…" Jen said, "Is it your birthday soon?"

"Yeah…" I answered as I stretched my arms out wide, "It's on the fifteenth. No big deal."

Everyone, except Wyatt gasped in shock. "Whoa! How can you, like, not be excited about your own birthday, Dude?" Jude asked.

I tipped my shades in confusion. "I'm just not… I don't really do things like have a big fiasco or something. I'm used to it. I'll probably just have a small dinner-date with Amelie, and then kick back and chill."

"Sounds like a plan…" Nikki said, but Jen and Caitlin had that look in their eyes. "Uh oh…" Wyatt muttered, "I think it's gonna' be one of those things again."

_**(Intro Theme)**_

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan**_

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan**_

_Now that we're through with school.  
__We get to make all the rules,  
__And spend more time with all my friends.  
__Always hangin' together…  
__In a place where we grew up._

_I'm 7teen…  
__I have found my own way.  
I__ love my job, and I live at the mall today.  
__And I am on my own now and forever._

_I'm… 7teen. Life was sweet.  
__Though we grew up way too fast…  
__Still, the memories will last._

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan**_

_**1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6—**_

_I'm 7teen… 7TEEN!  
__Still, the memories will last._

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan**_

"_**7TEEN"**_

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Publish date: Sept 15**__**th**_

_**Well what do you know? It really is my Birthday…**_

_**That's where I got the idea for this fic, but don't any of you get anything wrong about me. I'm not Mykan Spotswood, I don't have his life, we're not even the same age…**_

_**He's still and always will be just a character I created. All fictional.**_


	2. Planning a Party

**CHAPTER ONE**

It sure felt good to have the mall back to its normal temperature. I could finally take my new sweater off, and just wrapped it round my waist like the cool-dude I was. "Whew… that's much better, but I'll bet Jonesy gets fired for this." I teased.

Some of the others agreed with me, but then my watch beeped, "Well I better split, I gotta' open Cavern." I got up and left the table, "Later guys…"

"Later, Dude…" Jude called after me.

Jen was still outraged by what I had said earlier. "Okay, what is Mykan's problem?" she asked. "How can he not be excited about his birthday…?"

Caitlin wondered the same thing, but Nikki just brushed it off, "What's the big deal?" she asked rhetorically, "Why bother go to so much trouble over cake and gifts and all that stuff. Stop me if I'm wrong…"

Wyatt and Jude gazed at each other. Wyatt snapped out of it, "Well I don't think I should be telling you guys this… but Mykan's not really a big fan of his own birthday because of let-downs."

He reminded them all of my old slum-life; Mother dead since I was little, Father being an alcoholic-abusive nutcase… all that stuff.

I never really had it good on my birthdays, and neither did my brother, this was all due to our father; blowing the money we all saved for booze, or simply out of his skull saying the only thing we deserved were good beatings for ruining his life by being born…

The only kinds of gifts Danny and I ever got were old dog-biscuits, or dying plants, or hand-me down rags. The only cakes they ever got a half eaten doughnut our dad picked dup lying in the streets…

Sometimes we wondered if he had just bought it and ate half of it…! UGH!

"Dude… that is so sick, and cold." cried Jude.

Wyatt went on explaining, "Mykan's used to it, so every birthday he has, I remember him telling me, he just prefers to take life easy instead of bothering with any false hopes and things beyond his reach."

Jen slammed her hands down on the table, "Oh no! No way! I am not going let this keep up." she sneered. "You know what we have to do?"

"Give ourselves a-happy hours makeover?" asked Caitlin.

"Drop the birthday subject all together?" Nikki yawned.

"NO!" snapped Jen, "We need to throw Mykan a party and give him a taste of happiness."

Wyatt was about to open his mouth to argue, "Don't even say it…" Jen replied. "We're throwing him a party and that's that."

Caitlin clapped her hands and squealed for joy, "EE-HE-HEE…! This is going to be so much fun."

Jen immediately appointed herself in charge of everything, as usual, and gave everyone their tasks off the bat. "Caitlin, you and I are in charge of donations. Nikki and Jude, you'll keep Mykan in the dark."

"Whatever…" Nikki said as she got up and left. "Hey, wait up bra." Jude called as he skated along after her.

"Uh, Jen… don't you think you're taking this a little too far?" Wyatt asked. Jen shot him a straight look, "Shutting up now…" he said nervously.

Jen put Wyatt in charge of music. "Ask Serena to provide some CDs form _"Spin-This"_

Wyatt sighed, "Fine… I'm off." And he left feeling that, "Mykan's not going to like this…"

…

At Comic-Cavern, the morning rush had quieted down, and I was sitting at my counter, working on the next comic-book in my series, _Thunderbirds._ "So… what's it about dude?" Jude asked for what had to be the umpteenth time.

I sighed, "I'll explain again…" I said, "It's called, _Attack of the Alligators._ Where International rescue saves a house full of people from giant lizards."

Nikki groaned, after having heard that so many times, she motioned at Jude, "We need to pick another topic. You're going to bore me to death!"

"Say… how come you two aren't working?" I asked.

Nikki and Jude had to think fast. "Oh, what, and let the Clones shriek me down to size?" Nikki said.

"Yeah… what she said." added Jude.

I began to feel as if they were keeping something from me. What gave it away most was Jude talking about the Clone, he didn't work with them.

"O-kay then…"

Nikki and Jude breathed a sigh of relief… but they would have to be more careful from now on. If they were to let it slip about what was going on, Jen would have a field-day with them.

…

A while later, Wyatt was with Jonesy, who was in charge of the food, and book a place to have the party. When Wyatt asked why Jonesy wasn't wearing his uniform anymore, "I got fired…" he answered, "My manager caught a cold from my stunt with the air-conditioner. Some drag, I didn't even get my paycheck, and I'm almost flat broke."

…

Wyatt stopped dead in his tracks, "What…? You're broke and you're expected to get…" he went over Jen's list. "Ten large pepperoni-pizzas. Two trays of burgers, hotdogs, tacos, and snacks…and three coolers of soft drinks…?"

"Dude… relax…" Jonesy said, "The Jonesmeister always has a plan… and this time it's going to be one that works. Follow me…!"

Wyatt got Jonesy all the burgers and hot-dogs from Burger-McFlipsters. "You know Jonesy, just because I'm the manager, and Tim hardly comes by anymore, doesn't mean I can do what I want."

"Yeah… right… less yak, more splak." he was referring to Wyatt continue to organize the meats and wieners for the food. In exchange, Jonesy would hook Wyatt and Serena up for a free Pizza-Lunch at _"Pizza-El-Primo"_ a place Jonesy had a job for a bout a week before he got fired, and as compensation for the work he did, Jonesy got a coupon book for free services. So now the pizza deal was settled too…

"But what about the tacos and snacks…?" Wyatt asked.

Jonesy already agreed to bring snacks from home, but the for the tacos…

…

Before he knew it, he was at Wonder-Taco… and Julie had her back turned to him. "Aww… come on Julie…!" he nearly begged.

Julie tipped her Wonder-taco mask, which was prettier on her than her old hat. "I don't know… " she hissed, "You're little stunt with the air-conditioning drove away all my customers… and Darth started sneezing and we had to cancel our date."

Then came the kill bit, even though Julie was now a gorgeous babe now, longer hair, straight teeth, no snivels, and a mask instead of a hat, "And I still never once heard you call me pretty since my image change."

Jonesy couldn't believe he was going to do this, but at least he knew Nikki wasn't around to see it. "You know…" he said in a deep soothing voice, and he reached up a creased her cheek with his hand, "I never noticed how smooth and delicate your skin between your mask is."

Julie moaned heavily, "Okay… you win… this time!" she told him. Jonesy shot her a wink, "Thanks babe, knew I could count on you." and he was off gloating, "Ooh… I'm a genius."


	3. Birthday Busted

**_To Anon:_**

**_In response to your question…_**

**_Yes, Darth also got an image change. My other 7teens will show you… if you can find it… heh, heh, heh._**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Jonesy called Jen and told her the food was all taken care of. "Gee… looks like Jonesy can do something right after-all." she said as she walked with Caitlin through the mall.

"Well I just hope this will be enough money for all the stuff we need…" Caitlin said, "New skirts… new body glitter…"

"Caitlin… its supposed to be a party for Mykan… not a shopping party for girls." Jen said. "I know… it's _for _the party." replied Caitlin, "I wanna look my best."

Jen rolled her eyes, "Just don't over-do it… I'm going to check-up on Nikki and Jude, and make sure their keeping an eye on Mykan."

"Bye…" Caitlin called. She was about to head back to The Lemon, when she realized she was standing in her favorite store-district in the mall. All those sales, all those pretty outfits. Caitlin realized she was drooling…

Before she knew it, her shopping bags were full, and her wallet was empty until her next pay-day. She gasped, "Oh my gosh, what have I done?"

…

While at Comic-Cavern, things weren't going as smooth, and Nikki and Jen didn't seem to want me to leave the store, "But guys, I'm hungry, let me out!"

Jude hopped on his board, "I'm on it dude…" and he skated off.

"Well you heard him, just relax." Nikki said.

My lips curled into a sneer, "Nikki, what's going on here? You and Jude have been keeping me in here all day. My guess is, you and the others are up to something… now what is it?"

Nikki was acting not quite like herself in front of me for the first time ever, so I took my chance. "Excuse me…!" and I walked right past her. "Hey!" Nikki shouted, and before I knew it, she was chasing me. "Mykan, stop…!"

Down the hall, past many stores, and even up the escalators. There sure were a lot of people I had to get past, this almost gave me an idea of how to get Nikki off my back. I borrowed a few things "Pardon me! Excuse me! I'm sorry. Pardon me, pardon me. I beg your pardon…!"

Nikki was making her way past all the people too, "Hey…! Move over! Watch it, Grandma! Back off! Comin' through…!"

Suddenly, one old-man, wearing a hat, scarf, a trench-coat, and carrying a cane raised his fist. "Oh, no ya don't!" he growled at her in a wheezing voice, "I'm fed up to here with you whippier-snappers makin' a fuss."

Nikki tried to get past him, but the old-man wouldn't let her get through. Then, along came Ron. "What's going on here…?" he sneered while slapping his flashlight into his hand.

"Security… this young lady's annoying me!" the old-man growled.

"All right, you maggot! Let's get goin'…" Ron growled as he pulled Nikki along by the hair, off to the detention center. "Hey… wait… it's not what you think!" Nikki cried, but they had already gone round a corner.

That's when the old man removed all his clothing. It was really me in disguise the whole time. I returned what I took from those other people. "Now… what are the others up to…?" I planned to find out.

…

Jonesy and Wyatt were walking down the bend from "Spin-This" where Wyatt had gotten the CDs from Serena. "Save me the first dance…?" she flirted. Her boyfriend pecked her cheek, "If it happens, I will." he promised her.

He was glad to have had a chance to see Serena, but he was growing annoyed with all the work he had been doing. "Aww, man, how come I get the hardest job of all?" he groaned. "I prepared the burgers, I prepared the dogs, and I still have to cook them…"

"Oh, quit whining…" Jonesy said. "It could be worse, and you could have Jen yelling at you…"

Wyatt didn't want it to come to that. Jen always grew super-nasty when she was corrected, or argued with. "I'll be good…" he whimpered.

As they walked through the mall, Jonesy wondered if there was _something else_ he was supposed to do, besides just the food.

Jude skated right by them with some food in a bag. "Whoa… look out, Dudes!" he cried, and he stopped in the nick of time. "Dude, where are you going with all that food…?" Jonesy asked.

Jude explained he left Nikki watching over me at Comic-Cavern, "But then I get this weird text-message sayin' she's in jail."

Wyatt and Jonesy gasped, and then Jude gasped too. _"IN JAIL…?"_ they cried and they took off down the mall in panic.

…

Meanwhile…

At the Penalty-Box, Jen wasn't on shift, but did just give Caitlin a serious scolding for finding out that she blew all the money on shopping. "How could you?" she snarled for the fifth time.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" Caitlin replied. "You know how I am when it comes to sales, I lose all control."

Jen sighed, but so farthings were going as planned. Jonesy still didn't call to confirm if he had _booked anywhere_ to hold the party. At least he had the food dealt with., and Wyatt got the music.

"Do you think Mykan knows…?" Caitlin asked.

Jen didn't even want to think about it. "I'm nervous enough. I want to give him the best party there can be, and I don't need anything to screw it up now."

Just then, somebody went "Ahem…!" followed by the tapping of a black-shoe. Jen looked up and saw me staring at her through my shades with a really sour stare. "Jen…" I said very deeply…

The other four were behind me. "Sorry…" Nikki pepped.

Jen blushed nervously and hid behind her clipboard. "Jen… after I got Nikki clapped into jail by the Rent-A-Cop, and I promised to bail her out only if she told me what was going on…"

"Oh… heh, heh… is that so?" Jen cried nervously.

I backed her up against the penalty-box, and she fell in, allowing me to grab her pad where I read all the details. "Mmm-Hm! Jen, you won't be needing this anymore." I said as I tore off all the papers.

"Hey!" cried Jen.

"Jen…. I told you I didn't want nor need anything so big, and here I find out you're planning me a huge fiasco?"

Jen tried to argue, "I just wanted you to cheer up. Since you had such a bad history with Birthday's and all…"

I would've argued, but I had an idea. "I gotta go…" I said and I left with Jen's clipboard. "Hey… give me that back!" she called as she tried to get up and stop me, but she was held up by Coach-Halder. "MASTERON! You march yourself right back into the penalty-box. Let that teach you for not putting up a better fight in the game."

"But I--"

"No buts, Masterson. Now, now, now!"

Jen couldn't believe this. "Oh! I can't believe I try to do something nice, and it blow in my face!" she grumbled. Then she noticed the others were gazing at her, "What are you looking at?"

The others all smiled and then ran for it, leaving Jen on her own. She sighed heavily…


	4. Missing Mykan

**CHAPTER THREE**

The next day, the whole gang except for me, had gathered at The Lemon. My birthday was the tomorrow, and so far Jen and to make matters worse, Jonesy lost his deals with the food, even with Wyatt…

Word about what I had fond out spread pretty fast through the mall. Jen sighed, "This is a total disaster."

"I think that's the understatement of the year." Wyatt said, "I told you Mykan wasn't going to like this."

"No you didn't…!" protested Jen.

Wyatt suddenly remembered that he did say it, but muttering under his breath. "I stand corrected."

"Now what do we do?" Caitlin asked, "We haven't really got much to go on, and Mykan hasn't shown up all day."

Jen felt worried, "You don't think he's… you know… mad at me?"

There was a brief moment of silence. "Well… he did sort of give you a straight look the other day." said Nikki, "And he did just run off without saying anything."

Jen grunted and slammed her face down on the table, "All I wanted to do was give him a decent birthday party so that for once he could feel like his birthday was special."

"Aw, relax, Jen…" said Wyatt, "Remember it's the thought that counts." But he soon got a sour-look from her. "Not the right thing to say, huh?"

Jen wasn't going to stand for this, she was still going to try and plan a party for me, "Even if I have to plan it all by myself!" and she took off with fire blazing in her eyes. "Wow…! That was… something." Nikki said, but no one else said a thing after that.

…

All the rest of that day, things didn't improve well for Jen. If anything they became worse. Jen tried to book a place for the party, and order up more food, but everywhere she went… she was rejected.

That's because it turned out that I called ahead, to every possible thing there was. I told them not to accept from _Jennifer Masterson,_ or give photo of Jen which below was scribbled, _"Do not sell to this girl."_

Jen even tried to call me on my cell-phone numerous times… but all she got was my messenger. Either I was too busy, or just not answering her. Her guess that it was defiantly number-two.

Comic-Cavern was closed that day; _I was the owner and founder, and I didn't have any employees. I could close up shop and work when I felt like it._ "Ugh! This cannot be happening to me!" Jen sneered to particularly no one.

She tried asking people around the mall if they had seen me, but, you guessed it, she got no results. Even Amelie said she hadn't seen me, "Sorry, Jen…" she said, "If zee 'im I will let you know. Oui."

After Jen had gone Amelie looked down at her feet. _"Alors_.. she is gone." she whispered. I stood up, from hiding behind the counter all along. "Whew… that was way too close." I sighed in relief.

My girlfriend nodded. "You sure are going to a lot of trouble." she said to me. "What are you really planning…?"

I tipped my shades at her which gave her the expression, _"I'm not telling."_

"You'll just have to wait until tonight." I said cheekily, "Heh! I gotta' run… I'll see ya tonight." I pecked her on the cheek and dashed off to do… whatever it was I was planning. Even Amelie didn't know…

…

By the time the mall was ready to close, Jen had given up. "I can't believe this. I just… can't… believe this!" she groaned.

Caitlin could see, "This calls for a triple-lemon whip." And she began to slice, and mix up her lemons the like the pro she was, just then, Serena, Starr, and Amelie came by the table. "What are you three doing here…?" Jonesy asked.

"We got this totally strange text-message…" Starr said. "It's like somebody's spying on us, and wanting us to meet in a random location."

Everyone, even Jude blinked their eyes in confusion. That's when everyone's cell-phones rang all with the same message…

"_Come to Comic-Cavern, and don't worry, I got permission from Ron."_

"_???"_

Even though it had no signature, everyone recognized the number of my cell-phone, and unable to resist, they all headed for my store.

Upon their arrival, it was pitch black inside. All the lights were out, all the marquis-lights were out. "What's going on here?" Caitlin asked, but no body had a clue as they all stepped into the store.

"Uh… Mykan…?" Wyatt called. "Are you in here…?"

Suddenly, the gates to the store slammed closed, nearly scaring everyone to death, but suddenly the lights flicked on, and BOOM! The light flared-up, and confetti and small streamers fell from the ceiling.

Everyone shrieked, but then realized that it was a small party. I had food tables set up. The shelves and displays cast aside to make space, and I even made my own birthday banner. "Well… what say guys?" I said with a smirk.

Everyone was near speechless, Jen in particular. "Mykan…! You did all this…?"

I nodded, "Surprised you didn't I…?"

The others all looked around. "Du-hu-hude… look at all this food."

Wyatt admired the DJ stand I had rented, "Sweet digs…"

Caitlin was amazed at the decorations I had gotten. "Look at all these colors…"

I explained to the others, I figured I'd show them all what it's like to just chill and keep it quiet, "So I threw a party for you guys."

Then I cast a look at Jen, "See, Jen… I don't mind if my birthday isn't so big, or small. My birthday is still my birthday, and that can't be denied."

Jen smiled and hugged me…

Everyone awed and then Wyatt started up the music… "Let's party everyone."

We all had a blast. Pigging out on the food, playing video-games and watching DVDs on the picture screen, and we even had a dance-a-thon… and yeah, of course I got a cake and candles too…

And the best bit was the slow-dancing. I just had to play Dawg-Toy…

_-I'm watchin' you dance.  
__It's my only chance  
__For a taste of your lips.  
__My hand on your hips.  
__Till the day you say yes to me. _

Starr danced with Jude, though Jude paused to let Caitlin have a go. Wyatt with Serena. Jonesy with Nikki, but he stopped for a brief to let Jen have a go, and of course… I danced with Amelie.

"So its official…" I said as I gazed into her eyes behind my shades, "I'm seventeen years young, and proud of it."

My girlfriend giggled, _"Joyeux Anniversaire mon cher."_ She said to me in French, which meant, _"Happy Birthday my cher."_ We shared a deep kiss as we continued to dance.

_You'll always be…  
__My fantasy…_


	5. Happy Birthday Mykan

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The next day, it was the fifteenth, and officially my birthday, but we all just couldn't stop talking about the party last night. Jude was still a little gassy. He belched and farted at the same time. _"JUDE…!"_ we all groaned at once.

"Hmm-huh… sorry."

I just kicked back and relaxed. "Ahh… it makes you feel grand to be alive."

"Ditto." said Jonesy, "As soon as I find me a new job, I'll live it high too."

Nikki laughed, "You mean a job you won't get fired from." Her boyfriend felt a little embarrassed. Everyone laughed at him slightly, and then Wyatt toasted to me, and we all raised our smoothies high. "To Mykan…!" Wyatt said. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY…!"

We all shot our cups up high and spilled it all over ourselves, but… we just had to laugh it off.

…

"_**Ending Theme"**_

_I'm 7teen…  
__I have found my own way.  
__I love my job and I live at the mall today.  
__And I… am on my own now and forever…_

_I'm… 7TEEN. Life was sweet.  
__Though we grew up way too fast,  
__Still the memories will last._

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan**_

"_**7TEEN"**_


End file.
